


Choice of Outfit

by imastrangeone98



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it could be, maybe it should be, my sad attempt at humor, only rated teen cuz it gets suggestive at the end, unless teasing Dante is its own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imastrangeone98/pseuds/imastrangeone98
Summary: Dante's old coat certainly brings up some... questions.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Choice of Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for a good friend of mine on Tumblr :D just reposting here

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

Dante watched with amusement as Faith poked at his old coat, confusion in her eyes.

She slowly turned back to him. "I just... I can't believe you used to wear this. It's so... so..."

"Sexy?" He winked.

"Stupid," she replied, unblinking. He nearly stumbled at her lack of reaction. "Why would you want to bare your chest for the whole world to see? You're basically exposing your belly for a demon to smack."

"'Cause I got a great bod. Have you _seen_ my abs?"

"And this... this... um..." She scratched her head, deep in thought. "What did Lady call it... Oh, right. This _titty strap._ "

He snorted. Of course Lady would teach her that. "Well, yeah. Something's gotta hold in my pillowy man bosom, right?"

"Pillowy, huh?" Faith rubbed her chin, still serious. "Then, if it's so soft, wouldn't it chafe?"

"Chafe? Ha." Stripping off his shirt, he snatched the coat off the rack and shrugged it on, strapping the gun harness back around his chest.

Shit, it didn't fit as well as it used to. It was too tight around the shoulders, and his arms felt like they were about to burst. But hey, it got the job done.

"How 'bout you see for yourself," he said, leaning close to her, "if it'll chafe or not. Spoiler alert: it won't."

She lifted an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"It wouldn't even hurt if you pulled it back and let it snap." Dante narrowed his eyes, silently daring her to buy into his game.

And she fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. After a brief moment of hesitation, her fingers tentatively reached for the edge of the harness, pulling it away a few centimeters before giving him a concerned look.

She was seriously too cute for her own good.

"More." He smirked. "As far as you dare."

With a swallow, the harness went back further, maybe a solid two inches away from his bare skin, before it slipped past her grip and landed on his chest with a sharp _crack._

He didn't even flinch. The corner of his lip only stretched wider, and he gave her a smug look while her eyes widened with shock.

"That... didn't hurt you?" she asked.

He guffawed. He couldn't help it. "Babe, I get stabbed at least once a week. At this point, that's nothing to me."

Faith hummed, but said nothing more.

"Y'know..." he drawled, practically pressing against her, his face so close he could feel her breath on his lips, "that isn't the only thing you can smack~"

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. He eyed her lips, knowing he could just lean a bit closer and-

She pulled away, muttering something under her breath, her face cherry red. "Alright. I get your point."

He snickered, but now he was too invested to just let it go. Fast as a whip, he snatched her wrist and tugged her back to him.

"Gonna give up that easy?" Wrapping his arms around her waist, he fell back on the bed, savoring the small grunt she let out. "Lay back, angel. There's a lot more to explore."

She lifted an eyebrow. "...Like what?"

"Why don't we find out?" Dante whispered. "C'mon, baby. _Let's play~_ "


End file.
